Olivia's Worst Nightmare
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Olivia has been raped and the first person she goes to is ADA Casey Novac. Will Olivia be alright? Will anything good come out of this? Who knows but read and review.
1. The Begining

**Olivia's Worst Nightmare**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own any body from SVU but I own anybody you don't recognise.

A/N: Reading one of my other CSI: MIAMI fics I had this idea for this story sorry all you Olivia fans I had to do this story.

Chapter 1-The Beginning 

Olivia has just left the courtroom after a very successful plea hearing.

"I'll see you guys later I have someone to see." Said Olivia.

"See ya." Replied Casey.

The real reason Olivia had left was that she wanted to be alone for a while.

"Liv are you alright? I know that it has been a year since your mother died but you don't need to take it out on every body especially yourself." Asked Elliot politely. 

"Just leave me alone Elliot. I just wanna be alone right now." Replied Olivia.

S/C S/C S/C S/C 

Just before Olivia entered her apartment building someone hit her across the head but never knocked her out. The person then dragged her into the ally-way.

"Let me go! Help! Somebody help me!" Said Olivia. But no one answered.

An hour later Olivia woke up in the ally-way sore all over. The only person that lives close to her that she knows is Casey Knovac the ADA. She rang Casey.

"Hi Casey it's me Liv. Can you come around?" Asked Olivia in a scared voice.

"Sure I can. What's wrong Olivia?" Asked Casey.

"I can't say now. Bye." Said Olivia.

"See you soon Olivia. Bye." Replied Casey.

S/C S/C S/C S/C 

Ten minutes later Casey was getting out of her car when she herd a yelp. She went into the ally-way surprised to see Olivia there. Casey called an ambulance.

"What's wrong?" Asked Casey while walking over to Olivia.

"Someone came up behind me and hit me across the head then dragged me into the ally-way then he r-r-raped me." Said Olivia while crying.

"Shhhhhh. The ambulance will be here soon." Said Casey.

S/C S/C S/C S/C 

When they got to the squadroom Casey took Olivia straight into Cragen's office and sat Olivia down on the chair.

"Have you been to the hospital yet Olivia?" Asked Cragen.

"No she hasn't not yet she came straight to me." Replied Casey.

"Do you want me to take her to the hospital?" Asked Casey.

"Yeah if you don't mind. I'll call the hospital and tell them you're both coming." Replied Cragen.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Olivia cried all the way to the hospital. When they got there the nurse did a rape kit on Olivia.

By the time the nurse had finished the rape kit Elliot had turned up.

"Hey Casey how is Olivia?" Asked Elliot.

"She is pretty shaken up. She cried all the way from SVU to here. I have never seen her like this. She will probably need counselling after the trial." Said Casey in a worried sort of voice.

"Elliot can you tell Olivia I will see her tomorrow because I have to prepare for the trial on that Case you guys were working on?" Asked Casey.

"Yeah I will tell Olivia for you. See ya." Replied Elliot.

Elliot walks into Olivia's room.

"Where's Casey gone?" Asked Olivia.

"She will see you tomorrow because she has to prepare for the trial on the case we were working on." Replied Elliot.

"What happened to you Olivia?" Asked Elliot.

"I was raped about a hour ago." Said Olivia crying more.

"Who did this to you?" Asked Elliot.

She didn't answer she just cried.

"The nurse said I can go home. But I don't want to go home I want to go back to SVU. Anyway I want to make the rape official." Said Olivia.

"Ok. I'll take you back to SVU Olivia." Replied Elliot.

A/N: What do you think? Should I keep going on with my story? Tell me what I should change and what to add to it.


	2. The Flashback

**Olivia's Worst Nightmare**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own any body from SVU but I own anybody you don't recognise.

A/N: I had the Idea that Olivia is at home and puts on a CD and she listens to the first song then remembers what happened goes to the last song. Italics are flashback or dreams in this chapter they are flashbacks.

**Chapter 2-The Flashbacks**

It has been a week since her attack the captain gave a couple of weeks of. She spent the week mainly moping around the house just watching TV. So Olivia decided to put on a CD.

**SONG**

Maybe I was wrong

Maybe I'm to blame

I though I'd see you

It would be the same

But when I look at you

Don't know who I see

Is it someone new

Or just a memory

Days drift by

Sometimes I cry

I never really understood it

I always thought that you'd be there

Was I crazy?

Crazy

Sometimes… it's so unfair

Don't know where I am

Don't know where is home

Don't know much at all

But it ain't much fun alone

Guess I'll work it out

What else can you do

Maybe life goes on

With one instead of two

Days drift by

Sometimes I cry

I never really understood it

I always thought that you'd be there

Was I crazy?

Crazy

Sometimes… it's so unfair

And was I crazy?

Crazy

Sometimes… it's so unfair

FLASHBACK 

"_Let me go! Help! Help me!" Said Olivia_

_Olivia gets dragged into the ally-way._

"_Let me go you bastard!" Shouted Olivia._

_The perp gagged Olivia with her scarf that she was wearing._

"_Let me go!" Said Olivia in a muffled voice while trying to struggle out of his grasp._

"_You look pretty." Said the perp while raping Olivia._

"_Help! Help me! Arrgg!" Shouted Olivia still in a muffled voice._

_Then he ran out of the ally-way. Then threw a plank of wood at Olivia. Now she was knocked out. When Olivia woke up she rang Casey._

"_Hi Casey it's me Liv. I need to talk to you. Can I come around?" Asked Olivia in a scared voice…_

PRESENT **SONG**   
My heart is like a river 

My heart is like these hills

They never change

I never change

And I never will

You called and I came running

You cried and now I'm here

So hold this faith

Accept our faith

These are little fears

We have enough to guide us

We have enough to last

We're not alone

We never were

You and I aren't lost

Oh hold me very tightly

Hold me fast and strong

I am your love

Won't stay from you

You and I belong

My heart is like a river 

My heart is like these hills

They never change

I never change

And I never will

Then Olivia turned off the CD player. Then got her badge, gun and car keys then drove down to SVU. When she got there she went to the door of the captain's office and knocked.

"Come in." Said Cragen.

Olivia opened the door and went in to the office.

"Olivia! You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?" Asked Cragen surprised to see Olivia.

"I wanna come back to work because I can't stand being at home alone. I had a flashback earlier." Replied Olivia.

"It is ok you can come back but you have to stay here you can't go out to the crime scenes. Ok?" Said Cragen.

"Ok. What can I do now?" Asked Olivia.

"You got any paperwork to do?" Asked Cragen.

"Yeah. I have paperwork to do." Replied Olivia.

A/N: Tell me what you think. The first song I used was 'Am I Crazy' and the other one is 'My Heart Is Like A River'.


End file.
